JSPotter And The Control Of Hogwarts
by x.Who.Dares.Wins.x
Summary: Next Gen fic. When James, Fred II and George OC are finally joined by the entire clan, surely Hogwarts has been so thoroughly infiltrated by the Potter-Weasley family, that nothing could go wrong? Think again - there's magic about. JSP/OC


J.S POTTER AND THE CONTROL OF HOGWARTS

As the train began to chug away from the platform, James watched forlornly as the steam dissipated, and the parents did too. A tug on his hand reminded him of Fred the Second, who was frantically trying to pull the bag of sweets away. Gooey and delicious, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were as strong these days, as they had been 'back in the olden times' when his namesake was alive. Actually, make that namesakes – the Potter's were _so_ imaginative when naming their kids.

The strangest thing about this little scene was the absolute lack of necessity. James Sirius Potter was never lonely, never forlorn, never silent even – this pensive look was just yet another tactic he was employing in this new term, to get Georgina to notice him. They say history repeats itself (which is kind of a stupid thing to say, because if its repeating, then its not history, because its happening at the time, surely?) and this was the case for the 'next generation' of the Weasley Potter clan which graced Hogwarts with their presence. Of course, with all the families which had married into this family, it could be called the Delacour-Johnson-Granger-Potter-Weasley conurbation (but only if Percy's family is discounted, which it often is – load of twats that they are).

James was always the person to do stupid things – the one to _try_ and sneak around at night, even though Prof. Longbottom had an uncanny ability to turn up inconveniently, the one to _try_ and score with the quaffle (okay, throw him a line, he's not all that bad at Quidditch) and the one to _try_ and get Georgina to notice him. The latter was blatantly the most stupid thing James attempted to do – she was ignoring him.  
Don't get the wrong impression, it was a lie when history being repeated was mentioned – these three, Fred, James and George were the much feared (and revered, but they'd let it go to their heads if they were told) 'troubling triplets'. Not a great, impressionable name, James came up with it on the spot, about three seconds ago. Hence, George ignoring him, silly fool that he is.

Brushing back his shaggy, ink-black hair, James fell to the ground before the girl. His tight grip on the sweets caused Fred's equally tight grip to pull him over as well, and consequently the three of them ended up in a tangle of hair, jeans, beans, and coats – which is how Lily found her brother.

"AI-EEH!" screeched the 2nd year, cheeks glowing red, blazing at the immaturity her family showed. "You're embarrassing me!"  
Indeed they were. Although Fred had tried to pull them into a compartment (he claimed he _wasn't _just after the sweets), the trio had instead caused a 'scene' of the type which they had promised not to until they were 'back and settled in'(yes, it was Ginny who had threatened all three of them with howlers until they'd agreed – surprisingly (_note the sarcasm)_ George wasn't all that bothered by their craziness) in the main aisle of the train. This blocked the passage of their peers, who were crammed into the corridor, with tempers blaring the heat of a thousand suns.

"We'll, uh, just be in here then Lils. Send everyone to us, will ya?" George spoke up, as she dived into a compartment. A scurfuffle was heard, and a Ravenclaw 6th year leapt out, consequently barrelling into Lily. The red head, cheeks still aflame, flounced down the train followed by the possé of people she'd acquired in her first year.

As the crowd dissipated, much like the one on the platform had, the two boys hesitantly peeked into their compartment. Already George had tipped all their sweets into a large bowl (note: its never a good idea to enquire into George's methods) and begun to pull random items from bags. Fred began to wonder how they were in there already – and then remembered the one rule, 'don't ask questions'.


End file.
